Long Time Coming
by Aiaras
Summary: What happenes if Reggie and Lars were once friends but soon realize they have something more. Eh, just read


I do not own Rocket Power or Lars and Reggie. I swear. I just like to mess around and make up my own stories. Hehe. There are more Reggie and Lars pairings to come. This is Long Time Coming. Hope you enjoy.

Long Time Coming

Lars and Reggie had been friends for long time. They used to do everything together. For two whole years, they were inseparable. Then Otto and Twister were born. Things began to change. Sure, they remained friends up until Otto and Twister were five. But soon the strain caught up to them. Reggie began to hang out with her brother and Twister more, and Lars found other friends to hang with. By the time Otto and Twister were older, Lars and Reggie were not friends but enemies. Or so it seemed.

Reggie really had a long time crush on Lars. As did he. They both were too caught up in everything to realize it. Those secret glances they sent each other had gone a long ways back. When they were younger, they used to hold hands. But declared it only a best friends thing. Now when their fingers accidentally touched, a jolt of shock ran through them.

Otto and Twister never did like Lars. They would torment him as would Lars them. All the while, Reggie would just watch. Uneasiness would settle into her stomach as she watch Lars womp them or get into trouble. It was almost as if she wanted to be there to help him but couldn't.

Now our story takes place several years later. There was a huge storm out, and Reggie was out in it. She had snuck out of the house, leaving a note in case, just to witness the might power the storm had. Sitting on the dock that was splashed with water, Reggie thought. Thought bout everything that was happening to her. The confusion that set into her mind, about Lars.

_Is it possible that I like Lars? I can remember when he'd always be there for me or when we held hands. Those we some of my best memories was being with him. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if Otto and Twister never came along. Would we still be friends? Would we have become more? Do I want more from him? _

_I could get lost in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes of his. And his arms! Oh. I remember how strong they were when we were younger. I wonder if they are the same. Listen to me. I'm like some lovesick puppy. Lovesick? Can I really be in love with Lars? I think I just might. Maybe I should tell him. Maybe then those butterflies and weak knees will go away. Maybe, just maybe, he will feel the same about me. _

Reggie stood up as the rain slammed down on her. She suddenly knew what she had to do. Something that should have been done a long time ago at least that's what she thought. Running all through out town, Reggie had only one thing in mind. Soon, the cul-de-sac appeared. Slowing to a walk, she headed over to the Rodriguez's.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. Luckily, Twister was over the Rocket house. Lars opened the door. His jaw dropped as he looked upon her rain-drenched face. Her clothing clung to her gorgeous figure that she was blessed with. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"Reggie," he managed to get out.

"Lars, I have something to tell you," started Reggie.

Lars stood there, staring. "Yea?"

"I know we aren't the best of friends anymore. I still wonder why. But I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I've finally came to the conclusion of my thinking," she replied.

"And that is?" asked Lars.

"I love you," stated Reggie.

A smile crossed over Lars's tanned face. Any confusion he might have had was just cleared up. "Gods, Reggie. I love you too." He pulled her into the house and pushed her against the now shut front door. His lips descended upon hers in heated passion.

Their kisses were needy and full of passion. Soon they pulled back for air. Lars rested his forehead against hers. A smile filled his handsome face. He reached a hand out to brush a strand of purple hair back then moved his hand to rest on her cheek. The skin was so smooth under his fingertips.

"I still wonder what happened to us too, Reg," informed Lars, softly.

Reggie smiled. "What do you want to happen now?"

"I want you. Only you." Lars kissed her, passionately. "Then I want you to be my girlfriend if you are up to it."

"Gladly. Now, how do you want me?" she asked, knowingly.

"I want you naked, writhing in pleasure underneath me," growled Lars, kissing her neck with small kisses.

Moaning, Reggie agreed silently. Soon Lars had his hands roaming her body, feeling every curve. Her little hands moved under his purple shirt with the star and felt the smooth skin underneath. Eventually her and his shirt found its way to the floor. Skillfully, Lars undid her bra and dropped it to the floor and touched her breast with eagerness. Reggie fiddled with his belt before she finally got it off and pushed his pants down.

"See what you do to me?" he asked.

There was a good-sized tent to his boxers. One that Reggie enjoyed. She reached out to touch it. Soon it was wrapped around her small hand. Pleasure stricken, Lars groaned loudly. So, Reggie continued to stroke it and play with it. Lars pushed her pants down and pushed them aside before he stuck a finger inside her. He was rewarded with a squeal of pleasure from Reggie.

They both stopped when they felt the need to release. Lars moved her to the couch and got on top of her. He placed more kisses all down her lithe body. Silently, he told her it was gunna hurt. She nodded and told him to move along. So, Lars positioned himself by her entrance and pushed inward. A loud squeal of pain filled his ears. Kissing her and wiping away her tears, he stayed still. Finally, Reggie began to move around. Lars thrust in and out of her, listening to her cries of 'go faster' or 'right there'.

Soon they were spent, and Lars gently collapsed on top of Reggie. He removed some of the cushions and moved to her side and held her. That was one of the most magickal moments that had every shared together.

"I love you, Reggie."

"I love you too, Lars."

Review please! Tell me if it was any good. Ill give out virtual cookies!


End file.
